Gregg Edelman
|birthplace=Chicago, Illinois |occupation=Stage, film, voice, TV actor |spouse=Carolee Carmello }} Gregg Edelman (born September 12, 1958) is an American movie, television and theatre actor. Edelman was born in Chicago, Illinois and was trained at Northwestern University (Evanston, Illinois). He is married to actress Carolee Carmello, with whom he has a daughter Zoe age 14, and son Ethan and resides with his family in Leonia, New Jersey.Feldberg, Robert. "My oh my oh, he's come a ways", The Record (Bergen County), November 23, 2003. Accessed May 27, 2008. "That's because Edelman, who lives with his family in Leonia, is a hardy perennial on Broadway." He made his Broadway debut in the 1979 production of ''Evita'' and started attracting serious attention as Cliff in the 1987 Broadway revival of ''Cabaret''. Stage credits * Camelot, Lancelot, 1980 * Evita, Ensemble, 1980–1981 * Oliver!, Londoner, 1984 * Cats, Bustopher Jones/Gus/Growltiger, 1986 * Cabaret, Clifford Bradshaw, 1987 * Anything Goes, Billy Crocker, 1988 * City of Angels, Stine, 1989 * Anna Karenina, Constantine Levin, 1992 * Falsettos, Marvin, 1993 * Greetings, Andy Gorski, 1993 * Passion, Colonel Ricci, 1994 * 1776, Edward Rutledge, 1997 * Les Misérables, Javert, 1999 * Thief River, Ray 2/Reese, 2001 * Reefer Madness, Lecturer, 2001 * Into the Woods, Wolf/Cinderella's Prince, 2002 * Wonderful Town, Robert Baker, 2003 * Opening Doors, Performer, 2004 * Flight, Charles Lindbergh, 2005 * Rags (World AIDS Day Concert), Nathan, 2006 * A Tale of Two Cities, Dr. Alexandre Manette, 2008http://www.broadway.com/gen/Buzz_Story.aspx?ci=568046, Broadway.com, July 23, 2008. Selected filmography * Little Children (2006) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Hollywood Ending (2002) * Cradle Will Rock (1999) * Anastasia (1997) (voice) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) (voice) (uncredited) * The First Wives Club (1996) * Green Card (1990) * Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989) Awards and nominations * 1990: Tony Award nomination for Best Actor in a Musical, City of Angels * 1993: Tony Award nomination for Best Featured Actor in a Musical, Anna Karenina * 1998: Tony Award nomination for Best Featured Actor in a Musical, 1776 * 1998: Drama Desk Award nomination for Outstanding Featured Actor in a Musical, 1776 * 1998: Outer Critics Circle Award nomination for Outstanding Featured Actor in a Musical, 1776 * 2002: Tony Award nomination for Best Featured Actor in a Musical, Into the Woods * 2002: Drama Desk Award nomination for Outstanding Featured Actor in a Musical, Into the Woods * 2004: Outer Critics Circle Award nomination for Outstanding Actor in a Musical, Wonderful Town Quotes "I started crying like a teenage girl." - Gregg Edelman on learning of his Into the Woods Tony nomination, to Broadway.com, May 2002. References External links * * *Gregg Edelman at Broadway.com *An interview, circa 2004 *A Tale of Two Cities *Gregg Edelman on Facebook Category:1958 births Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Living people Category:People from Bergen County, New Jersey Category:People from Chicago, Illinois sv:Gregg Edelman